Reincarnation
by Timothy D
Summary: Sam dies and is reincarnated as a new girl at Casper High. In order for her soul to move on, she has to help a grief stricken Danny get over his guilt. The catch? She can't tell Danny who she is. No PP.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Sam dies and is reincarnated as a new girl at Casper High. In order for her soul to move on, she has to help a grief stricken Danny get over his guilt. The catch? She can't tell Danny who she is.

Danny was in full blown panic mode. Flying at over 125 mph, he tried keeping up with the arrogant narcissistic billionaire. Plasmius, in another one of his grand schemes, had released all of Danny's enemies and let them lose on Amity Park. Ever since Danny foiled his cloning scheme, Vlad was hellbent on making his life a living hell.

Danny had exhausted himself trying to recapture the rampant ghosts alongside his two best friends, Tucker Foley and (the secret love of his life) Samantha 'Sam' Manson. In the confusion, neither of the boys noticed Vlad give Sam a small shock and take off with her until it was too late. A few bystanders pointed out where they saw Plasmius head off too. Warning his friend to stay behind, Danny flew off to save Sam. This was all his fault. He should have never let Sam put herself in such a dangerous situation.

The chase ended on the bridge connecting Amity Park to Chicago (in my stories, Amity Park is located in Illinois). One hundred twenty five feet below was the cold icy river. Vlad held a still unconscious Sam in his arms. Danny wondered if she was even still alive.

"You've been slacking off, Daniel; you barely managed to keep up with me" Vkad taunted.

"Let her go, Plasmius" Danny said, desperately pleading.

"What, no witty banter, no smart alek remark? I was actually looking forward to it" Vlad said leaning Sam over the side of the bridge. "But if you want me to let Miss Manson go, that could be arranged…"

"No!" Danny screamed. Plasmius stopped and smiled sinisterly at him, relishing every moment of having the almighty Danny Phantom at his mercy. He pulled out a knife and held it to Sam's throat. "Please, don't hurt her" he pleaded, practically begging at this point. "This doesn't involve her"

"You couldn't be more wrong. I've seen the way you two look at each other. How you swoon over one another. How protective you are over her." Plasmius snarled. "I want you to see, I want to feel what it's like to have the love of your life taken from you"

"Please, I'm begging you" Danny continued to implore.

"All I wanted was to take my place as ruler of the world and have a perfect family. But then you had to ruin my chances with your mother, then you destroyed my lab, robbing me of my perfect clone all to help that imperfect brat clone of yours! You ruined my life, now I'm about to ruin yours" Plasmius barked before he slit Sam's throat and tossed her body over the bridge.

Danny wasted no time and leaped after her even though there was nothing he could do to save her. Danny caught her just before she hit the water.

"Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive" Danny thought, placing her down and trying to stop the blood that trickled from the cut on her neck.

"Sam? Sam?!" Danny called her name, shaking her trying to wake her up. The sticky red liquid now coating his gloves and jumpsuit.

Overhead he heard Vlad laugh.

"Don't waste your time, Daniel; she's gone"

"No, no; she can't be dead" Danny said, in clear denial.

But it soon became apparent that Vlad was right. Sam's body became stiff and cold. Danny's tears splashed on Sam's face.

"Sam!" Danny screamed one last time.

Sam found herself surrounded by a bright light. Apparently all those stories were true. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the brightness. In front of her stood what appeared to be a young boy with golden blond hair who appeared to be around 14, blue eyes just like Danny. He was clothed in all white.

"Where am I?" Sam asked.

"Why, you're in Heaven" the boy said.

"Heaven?" Sam stated, quite skeptical. "And who are you?"

"My name's Gabriel" Gabriel introduced himself. "My role is something of a guardian angel for you"

"So Gabriel, you're telling me that I've died and gone to Heaven?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I regret to inform you that you've suffered a terrible fate" the boy told her. "Had your throat slit by a psychotic fruit loop"

"So you're telling me I'm dead?" Sam asked.

"Afraid so" The boy replied.

"There must be some mistake, I can't be dead" Sam protested.

"See for yourself" the boy said, pointing to where Danny was cradling her dead body.

Sam looked at the scene and was in disbelief. This had to be a prank of some sort. But this how could anyone play a joke like this?

"No, no, no; I can't be dead; I can't be" Sam said. "I didn't even get a chance to tell Danny how I felt about him"

"Don't worry, you'll see him again but you still won't be able to reveal your feelings for him" Gabriel said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Your death is the catalyst for a deadly chain of events. Danny will now have the ultimate goal of killing Vlad Plasmius. Once he's accomplished that, he'll still be in a state of despair over his failure to prevent your death. He will forever view it as his greatest failure. Said failure will drive him insane and it'll be harder and harder for him to stop killing. All leading to him ultimately becoming his evil alternate counterpart, albeit retaining his human half. At the risk of sounding cliché, that would lead to the end of the world" Gabriel explained.

"So my death is the catalyst for the apocalypse?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly the apocalypse but rather a massive loss of life we'd like to avoid" Gabriel said. "You're going to be reincarnated to aid your friend in getting over his grief and thus come to terms with your death, ridding him of his desire for revenge. The only thing is you can't tell Danny who you are"

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"If he knows your alive yet in another form he'll become too attached and more reluctant to let you go, you've to help him without revealing your identity." Gabriel said. "Would you like to see your new appearance?"

Sam nodded. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam instantly changed appearance. She was around 5'6, had green eyes and short black hair. She wore a black jacket, and tight blue jeans and black sneakers.

"My apologies if your new appearance" Gabriel apologized. "But we had to change your appearance as much as possible.

"So, what's my new name?" Sam asked.

"Jessica Storm" Gabriel said.

"One more question, how am I supposed to help Danny without revealing who I am?" Sam asked.

"To be honest, I don't know; don't worry, I'll be with you to guide you every step of the way" Gabriel said as Sam began descending back down to Earth. "Good luck"

**_Hi there, the name's Tim D. Aka the guy with 1001 Names. A/N: Gabriel's appearance is based off Schrodinger from the series Hellsing OVA. Now the following is a fanfiction based on Nickelodeon series Danny Phantom. It is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Please support it by helping with its official release... you know you want to._**


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was gray and cloudy and it appeared it was about to rain. The funeral was short and only Sam's family and close friends attended. Danny's eyes were red and soaked with tears. He tried giving a speech, but was too emotional to compose himself. He just still couldn't believe she was gone. And it was his fault.

His best friend, taken from him in an instant. Even worse, her murderer would get away with the crime. There was no way Danny could prove Vlad had killed Sam without revealing his own identity. Although at this point Danny was close to just saying "fuck it" and doing just that.

Even if it cost him his secret identity, he'd make sure Vlad would pay. If it was the last thing he did, Danny would have his revenge. As if the weather was reflecting his mood, lightning flashed out and thunder roared before it began pouring down raining.

Danny watched stood beside the coffin before it was to be lowered. Pulling out a black rose, he placed it in Sam's hand. Even in death, she was so beautiful. Her hair still vibrant and radiant. Her skin still so soft. It looked as if she were merely in a deep sleep. The lid was then closed and the casket was slowly lowered into the ground before being covered in dirt.

"Danny?" Jazz said, hand on his shoulder.

"Could you just give me a minute alone?" Danny asked.

His family obliged and left him alone. Tucker stood by him, but Danny asked him to leave to. Danny stood motionless for several minutes. Danny was still hoping this was just one bad dream. That maybe Nocturne had trapped him in a nightmare while he was rounding up all the escaped ghosts. Finally he spoke.

"Sam, if you can hear me, I hope you can forgive me" Danny said, his voice filled with sorrow and regret. "I promise I won't let Vlad get away with what he did for you. He will pay"

"Sam, I know I never told you this while you were alive," Danny said, choking back a sob. "But you were my best friend and so much more. Whenever I thought I couldn't go on. Whenever it seemed like things were too much to handle, I thought of you. You're the reason I kept fighting whenever the odds were against me. And truth be told… I love you. I love everything about you. I never got to tell you that and now it's too late."

Danny simply couldn't hold it back and began crying hysterically.

"I know I'm never gonna hold you again and I feel like I've let you down" Danny said. "I never should have dragged you into this, if I hadn't maybe you'd still be alive."

Unknown to Danny, Sam, under her new guise as Jessica, was watching her own funeral (wow, what superhero story hasn't used that before?) from the distance and heard every word. A single tear of joy escaped her eye after she heard everything Danny had to say. She waited until he finally left before she got closer.

"Attending your own funeral?"

Jessica turned around to see Gabriel behind her.

"Oh Gabriel, it's you; please don't scare me like that again" Jessica said. "I just figured I'd say goodbye to my old life… literally"

Jessica walked over to her grave. She knelt by the grave, running a thumb over the chiseled letters that were slick with rain. Samantha Manson, 1998-2014.

The next day.

Danny and Tucker took their seats and waited for class to begin. There was none of the usual wisecracking. How could they crack jokes? Even if they wanted to, it would be missing the snarky sarcasm provided by Sam. Danny just sat with his head down. Tucker didn't even play with his PDA. Lancer walked to the front of the class.

"Class, if I could have your attention please." Lancer said. "I am saddened to announce the passing of Samantha Manson this past Friday. The funeral was held yesterday."

Lancer paused, giving a moment of silence before moving on.

"However, today we have a new student joining us." Lancer said. "Please welcome Jessica Storm"

Jessica walked in and took Sam's former seat right next to Danny. For some reason, she caught Danny's attention. There was just something about her. Several times during class, Danny found himself staring at her. Finally class was over. Danny quickly ran out of the room and hurried to his locker. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Fenton!" It was Dash along with his A list friends. "I failed my history test because I was too busy kicking your ass and shoving you in your locker to study, you know what that means"

Danny didn't even turn around to face him and simply uttered "Shut… up"

"What did you say to me?" Dash asked, nostrils flaring.

"Let it go Dash," The bully's friend Kwan tried to convince him. "Give him a break, his girlfriend just died."

"I don't care, if this loser thinks he can get a get out of jail card because that bitch got her throat slit he's got another thing coming" Dash said.

"To be honest, good riddance" Paulina said. "That bitch was always a freak with her weird ultra recyclying vegaterian mumbo jumbo. Not to mention her creepy goth bullshit. Probably summoning demons or something. The world's a much better place without her."

"Hey, that's so disrespectful" Star spoke up. "You really shouldn't speak ill of the dead like that"

"What? You know it's true" Paulina said.

Danny's blood boiled until finally he shouted "Shut the fuck up!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Dash replied. "Keep talking and you'll be meeting up with your dead girlfriend soon"

Danny had had enough and in the blink of an eye punched Dash in the eye. Dash staggered back. He was about to retaliate when he saw the fury in Danny's eyes. Dash froze, knowing he had gone too far.

Danny threw another punch, knocking out one of Dash's teeth. Dash attempted to throw a punch but Danny caught his arm and twisted it behind his back until he heard a snap. Danny then kneed Dash in the face, knocking him out cold. Jessica saw every minute of it and pulled Danny aside.

"Hey, Tucker; I could use some help here" She said, currently having a bit of trouble holding Danny back.

"H-How do you know my name?" Tucker asked as he helped restrain Danny.

"Uh… lucky guess" Jessica said. "Danny, Danny; snap out of it"

"How do you know my name? This is the first time we've interracted" Danny pointed out, having calmed down.

"Damnit, I have got to remember I'm not Sam anymore" Jessica thought to herself before using quick thinking. "Well you look almost just like Danny Phantom, so I thought I'd just call you Danny"

"Uh... OK" Danny said.

"How about we properly introduce ourselves" Jessica said. "I'm Jessica, Jessica Storm I just moved here"

"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton" Danny introduced himself.

"Naughty Danny, Sam would be rolling in her grave if she found out you were flirting with another girl so soon after her death" Paulina taunted. "Although the new girl's a major improvement over Sam"

"Not funny" said Star as she and Kwan left.

Jessica got angry and was about to unleash a beating like Danny had done to Dash. For virtually no reason, the locker Paulina was standing next to, sprang open, smashing her right in the face.

"Ah!" Paulina screamed, dropping to the ground next to Dash clutching her face.

"Well, I guess that was karmic" Jessica thought.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Lancer asked, storming out of his classroom.

"Dash and Danny just got into a fight and Danny kicked Dash's butt!" One of the students explained.

"Fenton, report to Principal Ishiyama's office and wait there while I try to revive Dash!" Mr. Lancer ordered.

Ten minutes later, both Danny and Dash were sitting in the principal's office. Dash had a black eye and his arm was in a sling.

"As you two know, fighting on campus is a big deal. One, if not both of you risk being suspended, especially you Mr. Fenton, not to mention that Paulina has suffered a broken nose being caught up in the middle of your scuffle," Principal Ishiyama told them. "Now I'm going to get to the bottom of this so I want each of you to tell your side of the story"

"Okay, here's what happened: I was walking down the hall minding my own business" Dash said. Danny rolled his eyes. "When I heard Fenton talking trash. So I asked him to cut it out and said that just because his friend died doesn't give him an excuse to run his mouth. Then he just sucker punches me out of nowhere. So I try to defend myself but Fenton ended up breaking my arm. Then he goes and attacks Paulina. And that's what happened, I swear"

"Yeah right," Danny muttered.

"Mr. Fenton, would you like to tell your side of the story?" Principal Ishiyama asked.

"Okay. Dash was upset because he failed his history test and blamed me saying and quote unquote "I failed my history test because I was too busy kicking your ass and shoving you in your locker to study, you know what that means". I wasn't in the mood so I told him to shut up. Then he and Paulina started making offensive remarks about Sam. They wouldn't stop so I snapped and beat Dash to a pulp but I swear to God I didn't lay a hand on Paulina" Danny said.

"I expected that there would be two different versions of your stories. Now I would call in each of your peers but both their stories would probably be biased and almost every other student says that they weren't close enough to hear what sparked the fight. However there was one student who says she saw and heard everything and has no reason to lie" Ishiyama said. "Mr. Lancer, send in the new girl"

Jessica walked in on cue.

"Ms. Storm, could you please give your account on the fight between Dash and Danny?" Ishiyama asked.

"Certainly" Jessica said before telling the principal everything, confirming Danny's story and that the he hadn't touched Paulina.

"Well I've heard enough" Principal Ishiyama said. "Dash, since you were the instigator of the fight, I'm suspending you for ten days. Your remarks about Ms. Manson were not only distasteful but disrespectful to her, her friends and her family therefore I'm also ordering you to write an apology letter to Danny and Mr. & Ms. Manson. Tell Paulina that she is to do the same." She then turned her attention to Danny. "However Dash's actions do not excuse yours, Mr. Fenton but seeing as you did not start the fight, I'm only giving you 3 morning detentions. Now if this type of thing happens again, I will expel both of you, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am" Danny and Dash said simultaneously.

"Mr. Fenton, you report to your next class" Principal Ishiyama ordered.

Danny nodded his head and walked outside the office where both Jessica and Tucker were waiting for him.

"So, dude what happened?" Tucker asked.

"Three days morning detention" Danny said before turning to thank Jessica. "Thanks for helping me out back there"

"No problem" Jessica said.

"What do you say you hang out with us after school?" Tucker asked.

"Sounds great" Jessica replied.

Danny and Tucker spent the rest of the day getting to know Jessica. After school, Danny and Tucker brought Jessica along with them to the Nasty Burger. She was similar to Sam in so many ways yet different at the same time. Problem was, he was trying to forget about Sam for the moment and Jessica was bringing up memories. Danny wished he was as good at masking his emotions as Tucker.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, noticing that Danny was trying to fight back tears and failing.

"I'm fine," Danny lied, tears running down his face. "It's nothing"

"It's about this Sam girl, isn't it?" Jessica asked, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny nodded, by now unable to control himself by now.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Jessica said, wrapping her arms around Danny. "Wow, I never thought my death would affect him this much" She thought. She just wished she could tell him who she was and let him know that everything would be alright.

Danny cried for a few more minutes before he got himself together.

"I'm sorry" Danny apologized. "It's just that"

"It's fine, I understand" Jessica said. "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about"

"You do?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm an orphan, I lost my family recently" Jessica said. "I live by myself"

"Really? That sucks" Danny said.

"Yeah, it does," Jessica said before she notice Gabriel standing outside through the window. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" Jessica asked, stepping away. "You really have a tendency to pop up unexpectedly"

"Sorry, it appears I forgot to mention one thing" Gabriel said. "It would appear that during your reincarnation you aquired luck based powers"

"What?" Jessica asked, confused.

"Do you recall the earlier incident when the locker inexplicably slammed into Paulina's face?" Gabriel asked.

Jessica nodded.

"That was the result of your powers" Gabriel revealed. "Your powers respond in accordance to your mood. If you are feeling extreme negative emotions, bad things can happen and if you're feeling extremely positive, good things can happen. If these emotions are directed at a particular person, they can either suffer harm or good luck"

"So you're saying that the mood I'm in could result in someone getting hurt?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, meaning you're going to have to keep your emotions under control" Gabriel advised her.

"Thanks for the info, anything else you want to tell me?" Jessica asked.

"Oh yes, since you have no place to stay, I've arranged for you to stay at a local 4 star hotel" Gabriel said.

"Yeah but what are people going to say when they see a 16 year old girl with no money living by herself at a 4 star hotel?" Sam asked.

"I'm an angel," Gabriel reminded her with a smile. "I remembered to take care of everything"

Gabriel then disappeared and Jessica went back inside.

"Sorry about that," she apologized for leaving so suddenly.

Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Would you excuse me for a moment" Danny asked as he ran outside and behind the restaurant. Jessica secretly followed behind him and of course witnessed him change into Danny Phantom.

"Danny?!" Jessica exclaimed, doing her best to act as if she didn't already know and seem surprised.

"Jessica, uh, I can explain!" Danny stammered.

"So you're Amity Park's savior Danny Phantom? That explains the resemblance" Jessica quipped.

"Why did you follow me back here?" Danny asked.

"You forgot your cell phone" Jessica answered, holding up Danny's phone.

"Oh… listen you can't tell anyone about this" Danny said. "The only people who know about me being Danny Phantom are Tucker and my sister Jazz"

"Your secret's safe with me" Jessica assured him.

"Thanks" Danny said before remembering the ghost he was supposed to be taking care of. "I've gotta go"

Danny's foe for today was Penelope Spectra.

"Oh, it's you; could we get this over with?" Danny asked clearly annoyed. "You know, you kick my butt, I have a magical second wind, beat you and then suck you up into this thermos?"

"Geez, what's with you? Why such a buzz kill? Does it have anything to do with your girlfriend being viciously murdered? A murder that you could've prevented" Spectra asked, trying to make Danny guilty so she could feed off his misery.

Danny had nothing to say and was knocked out of the sky by Spectra.

"Can't let her get in my head, can't let her exploit me" Danny thought, throwing two small ecto blasts that Spectra dodged.

"Are you even trying?" Spectra taunted, backhanding Danny sending him flying. Spectra assaulted Danny with a series of explosive ghost rays. "How do you expect to defend this town if you can't even defend the ones you love?"

Danny weakly rose to his feet only to be kicked around like a soccer ball. Spectra was enjoying every minute and growing stronger every minute. Her ploy was working. If she could keep it up, destroying him would be a piece of cake.

"What was it like, holding her corpse in your arms? Having her warm blood on you? Knowing that you couldn't be the knight in shining armor and save the damsel in distress?" Spectra further taunted.

"I've got to do something" Jessica thought before remembering the powers Gabriel had mentioned a few mere minutes ago.

Just as it seemed Spectra was about to kill the great Danny Phantom, a bolt of lightning struck her from out of nowhere.

"Wow, that was… convinient" Danny thought as he took advantage of a momentarily weakened and disoriented Spectra and sucked her into the thermos. Danny reverted to human and dropped to his knees.

"Danny, are you OK?" Jessica asked.

"I'll be fine, I get beat up and thrashed all the time" Danny assured her.

"I don't know, that fight was kind of brutal." Jessica said.

True, he had taken beatings multiple times but Sam had seen very few beatings that were as brutal as the one he had just received. The only other ones who had come that close to killing Danny were Pariah Dark and Dark Danny. Jessica helped Danny to his feet.

"C'mon, let's go to your place so I can treat your injuries" Jessica offered.

"I'm fine, I swear" Danny insisted.

"Alright, if you insist" Jessica said. "See you tomorrow then"

"See you" Danny said.

"First day as Jessica Storm didn't go so bad aside from a couple slip ups. Luckily no one noticed. However helping Danny get over his guilt isn't going to be easy" Jessica thought, reflecting on the first day of her new life.

**So that's chapter 2. And I noticed while writing this chapter that Danny's reactions to when people mocked Sam's death seemed conflicting. Why did Danny get angry when Dash taunted him yet go into a pity party when Spectra did the same? Because Dash and Spectra were intentionally trying to get those respective reactions out of Danny. Dash was trying to get Danny angry (which worked a little too much) while Spectra was trying to make Danny feel guilty.**

**Voice in my head#1, do the honors Disclaimer: Timothy D does not own Danny Phantom.**

**Voice in my head #2: I have a question. If Sam, er Jessica has powers that depend on her mood, what happens when she's PMSing?**

**Voice in my head #1:… Maybe it would be best if we didn't think about that.**

**Was that question even necesarry?**

**Voice in my head #2: I don't know, technically you came up with the question.**

**(Sighs) Tilk next time, bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Having been wealthy before, Jessica's hotel room wasn't anything special to her. That wasn't saying it wasn't nice. Most people would kill to stay in a room like this. Still, Jessica found herself facing a new challenge as she had no money in her possession. Unfortunately, this wasn't like a movie or a TV Show where she could transfer some money from a Swiss bank account she set up in her past life. She wasn't old enough to even have a Swiss bank account. And she certainly didn't bury any money under a tree or in a unknown spot.

For the time being however, she didn't need to worry about money so she pushed that to the back of her mind. Right now she had to worry about her mission. Danny didn't seem like he was ready to let a new girl into his life. This was going to be hard.

The next day

Danny winced as the hot water stung the multiple cuts he had received from his fight with Spectra. He just stood under the shower, staring off into deep space. Danny finally got out of the shower and got dressed. He grabbed his mp3 player and tried to tune out the world.

(A/N: The following lyrics are to a fictional song I just wrote up. Any similarities to real life songs are purely coincidental (aside from a line from Metallica's Fade to Black). The name of the fictional song is Nevermore (partially based on Edgar Allan Poe's The Raven) if any of you were interested. Yes, I know the lyrics are cheesey. I may be a songwriter, but that doesn't necesarily mean I'm a good one.)

**[Verse 1]**

**Why did you leave me, why did you leave me all alone**

**I loved you more than you ever would have known**

**Since you've been gone I've been in a slump**

**Can't seem to get myself out of the dumps**

**I can't believe I let you slip through the cracks**

**And no amount of apologies will ever bring you back**

**[Verse 2]**

**I guess it's true, you don't know what you got till it's gone**

**They say that life still goes on**

**A part of me hates you for leaving**

**You're gone, now I'm left grieving**

**I keep pinching myself, praying that this is just a dream**

**Just wanna wake up in my bed and scream**

**[Verse 3]**

**It seems like an eternity since I've felt happy**

**For so long I've been a bit moody and snappy**

**There's nothing more for me to give**

**I've now lost the will to live**

**Without you, I just want to die**

**It was always supposed to be you and I**

**Death greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye**

**I know I'll see you again, I know you're not a lost Lenore**

**As long as you know you're the one I'll forever adore**

**And in death we'll be reunited and seperated nevermore**

**(Nevermore) x 12**

Danny wished he had chosen a better song to listen to. He related to it yet the song brought back up feelings of helplessness and despair. The sorrow slowly began building up as anger. Just when Danny thought he was going to explode, his cell phone rang. It was Tucker.

"Hello, Danny? You there?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Danny asked.

"I'm at Sam's and there are some things here you need to see" Tucker informed him.

"I'm on my way" Danny said as got redressed, went ghost and sped over to the Mansons. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. Sam's mom answered the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Manson" Danny greeted. "Uh, Tucker said I needed to come over immediately"

"Yes, we were going through Sam's room and we found some things we thought you'd like to see" Mrs. Manson explained.

Danny went upstairs where Tucker was waiting for him. He held a sheet of paper in his right hand.

"What's that?" Danny asked as Tucker.

"Hold on a minute, I think you need to see this first" Tucker said handing Danny Sam's diary, which was turned to a specific page.

*Dear Diary

I'm not kidding these butterflies over Danny are pissing me off. If I do say something, he'll probably get all scared at the sudden shock at my romantic outburst. know, people all the time call me his girlfriend, and then I spit back that we're just really good friends with a strong connection. Truthfully I would love to be his girlfriend, but he likes Paulina. But like I said before, if I said anything it would scare him.*

After Danny finished reading, Tucker handed him the letter.

*Dear Danny,

I'm not good with words and I've never been one to put much importance on what is said anyway. We've been best friends and inseperable since kindergarten. I've never been able to tell you how I feel about you. From your patience to the way you always seem to put a smile on my face, I thank God every day that you're a part of my life. There are billions of thoughts that flow through my mind when I think about you but the one thing that stands out is how honest and true you are. You've always been yourself and because of this, you've given me great comfort. I know there can never be another one for me. The only thing that saddens me is that I didn't tell you sooner but I won't dwell on that because I know all of the events that took place throughout the universe was to bring us together. You've always been there for me and you've given me great comfort. I know there can never be another one for me. I hope you know just how much you mean to me and that my heart beats only for you. I love you.*

"One more thing" Tucker said, handing Danny a locket.

Inside the locket was a picture of Danny and Sam at the big school dance. The memories were tok much. As if he weren't feeling bad enough, now Danny felt like killing himself. If only he had taken advantage of the time when Sam was alive. Time.

"That's it!" Danny thought. He couldn't bring Sam back to life, but he knew the one person or ghost who could.

Thinking of a quick excuse, Danny retreated home. He had to hurry, school started in one hour. Fortunately, his parents were gone giving him time to activate the Fenton Portal. Since Danny knew the Ghost Zone like the back of his hand, Danny took the quickest shortcut to Clockwork's lair

Clockwork already knew Danny was coming. Clockwork was waiting for Danny as soon as he entered the clocktower.

"You're late" Clockwork joked. "You were supposed to have arrived ten seconds earlier"

"Clockwork, I need to ask a favor" Danny said.

"You want me to send you back in time so you can save Samantha, am I correct?" Clockwork asked, already knowing the answer.

"Please, I can't live without her" Danny said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Clockwork told him.

"What? Why?" Danny asked.

"I'm under orders from a "higher power" not to interfere in this situation whatsoever" Clockwork answered.

"What? But you're the Master of Time and you know everything," Danny retorted. "Who could possibly have more power than you?"

"Someone who exists outside of time" Clockwork replied.

"So there's nothing you can do to help me save her" Danny asked.

Clockwork simply nodded. Danny, in an act of rage and sorrow, threw an explosive ectoball at Clockwork. Clockwork, of course saw the attack coming from a mile away and easily dodged. Danny turned to leave, his eyes glowing dangerously. Clockwork wasn't worried and ignored Danny's violent outburst, knowing he simply needed more time to mourn.

He knew that Danny blamed himself for Sam's death. That Danny could quite possibly fall into a deep depression. But he also knew that this was necesarry. Danny would learn that despite being a superhero, that he couldn't save everybody all the time, sometimes not even the ones he loved.

Danny, predictably wasn't in a better mood when he arrived at school. Tucker was waiting for him at his locker.

"Hey Danny, what happened earlier this morningbat Sam's house, why'd you leave?" Tucker asked.

"I thought I had found a way to bring Sam back" Danny said. "I thought that maybe I could get Clockwork to send me back in time and give me a chance to save her"

"And?"

"It didn't work" Danny said disappointedly. "Apparently Clockwork's under orders from higher powers"

"Hi guys" Jessica greeted.

"Hey Jessica" The boys replied.

"Hey Danny, you feeling any better?" Jessica asked.

"Not really" Danny said. "I'm really considering giving up being Danny Phantom."

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because living this double life has put too many people in danger. Sam's death is like a wake up call. A reality check." Danny said. "All this time, I thought being a superhero was all fun in games. No matter what the threat I'd always come out on top. I had nothing to worry about. I was more worried about being a celebrity and spying on the girls' locker room than protecting Amity Park… and that ended up coming back to bite me in the ass."

"Dude, how long are you going to sit around and blame yourself for Sam's death? She wouldn't want to see you like this. She'd want you to move on" Tucker said.

"If I hear someone tell me that one more time" Danny muttered.

"So you're just going to give up? You're going to let Danny Phantom die with the girl of your dreams?!" Jessica asked. "Instead of wallowing and feeling sorry for yourself, why don't you keep being a superhero in her honor! You know, dedicate your life to her! Even if her death was your fault, you didn't let her down but you sure will if you just give up!"

Jessica's suggestion would be the catalyst to reigniting the fire in Danny's heart. He decided to take Jessica's advice. Jessica was right, Sam might of been gone, but the least he could do was live his life and dedicate to her memory.

**jim89: I hope this chapter answers your question as to why Clockwork didn't intervene. If it doesn't, then the only only reply to that question is "If he did prevent Sam's death or resurrected her, we wouldn't have a story.**

**Alright, time for the disclaimer.**

**Voice in my head #2: Ooh! O****oh! Can I do it this time, please?**

**Huh, what's the worst that can happen?**

**Voice in my head #1: You really want to tempt fate by asking a question like that?**

**Voice in my head #2: Jack Moxley. (Real name: Tim [surname redacted]) does not own Danny Phantom. If he did, do you think he'd be a loser with no life and no chance of ever succeeding in life?**

**I just had to ask, didn't I?**


	4. Chapter 4

With his enemy currently mourning, Vlad Masters felt as if he could do anything. He had done the one thing every other ghost couldn't. He had brought Danny Phantom to his knees. Forced him to beg and taught the cocky halfa humilty. Vlad wasn't worried about Danny coming after him for revenge. Danny was too naïve and optomistic to do such a thing. Even if Daniel did seek retribution, he wouldn't kill Vlad. He held himself to a higher standard since he was a superhero. Plus killing the mayor would not only ruin his reputation with the people of Amity Park, but also his parents, who would be infuriated with him for killing their old friend.

Honestly, the two teenagers reminded Vlad of when he and Maddie were dating, before that inbecile Jack stole her from him. His strength, determination, and indomitable will. Her spirit, her will, and her skills with ghost fighting equipment. Shame that the girl had to be sacrificed for Vlad's revenge. In fact, Vlad wondered if his actions would lead to Danny becoming more like him. A bitter, vindictive man mad at the world for the loss of his one true love.

For right now, though, Vlad had another dilemma. After the encounter between Danny, Danielle, and Valerie, Vlad had lost everything. His lab and weapons had been destroyed. His notes and information burned, and his mansion blown up... again. At this point Vlad thought that he might as well rebuild his mansion out if legos since it would inevitably be destroyed again.

Danny on the other hand was trying his best to continue being the hero of Amity Park. His day so far had been going pretty well. Aside from a couple annoyances from the Box Ghost, it had been rather peaceful. Danny was trying to enjoy the serenity when he got a surprise visit from Johnny 13 and Kitty. Danny prepared to deal with them when Johnny put his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa; don't shoot!" Johnny pleaded. "We're not here to cause any problems"

"Then what are you here for?" Danny asked, not letting his guard down, suspecting it was a trap.

"We heard about what Plasmius did to your girlfriend and we're just here to offer our condolences" Kitty said.

"You are, why?"

"Because believe it or not, we were just like you at one point" Johnny said. "Kitty and I used to be a happy couple but all that ended after Kitty's ex murdered her in a jealous rage. I couldn't live without her so I killed myself. Wasn't bad enough to be deserving of Hell, but suicide kept me from going to Heaven. Kitty decided she couldn't live without me either and sacrificed eternal happiness so she could be with me."

Johnny leaned over and kissed Kitty before remembering Danny was standing right in front of them.

"Sorry" Johnny apologized before he and Kitty disappeared.

As soon as they left, Danny floated over to a gargoyle statue and sat down. Despite trying his hardest, Danny had a hard time being the hero Amity Park deserved. The sorrow, however was slowly beginning to turn into anger. He needed something to get his mind off of Sam. Normally, if he needed to get his mind off of something, he'd just play Doomed online. Although, considering the fact that Sam had been a champion at that game, that wasn't the best option right about now.

Just when Danny thought he was going to explode, he heard the famaliar obnoxious voice yell "Beware!". Perfect, the ghost boy thought.

"Haven't I told you to stay out of my town" Danny shouted as he caught up to the mere threat of a ghost.

Danny's punched Box Ghost as hard as he could, sending Box Ghost crashing into a billboard. Box Ghost formed a box shaped ectoball and tossed it at Danny like a hadoken. This only further enraged Danny. Danny was instantly on the attack, blasting him with a ghost ray. Danny continued pounding on the pathetic excuse of a ghost until Box Ghost actually opened the Fenton thermos himself and scurried inside.

Having taken out his anger, Danny floated down and sat on the steps in front of his house. He sighed and pulled out his locket with a picture Sam.

"Sam, you don't know how much I need you right now" Danny whispered. "My only comfort is that I know you're in a better place"

Danny smiled and resumed patrol. After a few hours he received a call from Tucker.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Tucker asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, why?" Danny asked.

"Because I'm worried, I already lost one friend and I don't want to get a call one day from a paramedic or a cop that my best friend couldn't take it and decided to hang himself" Tucker said.

"Thanks for the concern" Danny replied. "But I'm fine, I'm not going to commit suicide"

"So, Jessica and I are hanging out and we were wondering whether you'd like to join us" Tucker said.

"Yeah, sure" Danny accepted. "Where are you?"

"We're at the movie theater," Tucker said

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute" Danny said. Within 5 minutes, Danny was at the movie theater. "So, what are we seeing?" Danny asked.

"How about the new Nightmerica movie: The Nightmare Continues" Jessica suggested.

"I don't know," Danny replied.

"Oh, what; are you scared?" Jessica teased.

"I actually agree with Danny on this one, those movies are pretty scary" Tucker said.

"You two fight ghosts, yet you're scared of a silly little horror movie?" Jessica asked.

"We're not scared!" Danny and Tucker said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, prove it" Jessica replied.

"We will" Danny said before walking up to the ticket booth. "Three tickets for Nightmerica: The Nightmare Continues"

"Will that be in 3D?" The ticket guy asked.

"Hold on a minute" Danny said, turning to Jessica and Tucker. "You guys wanna see the movie in 3D?"

"No, it's a stupid gimmick and everyone knows it" Jessica said.

The ticket guy gave them their tickets and the trio headed over to buy popcorn and candy just as the boys realized they'd been tricked.

"You know, you'd think we'd learn after all the times Sam pulled that on us" Danny commented.

"Yeah, Jessica manipulated us the exact same way Sam did" Tucker said. "Maybe..."

"No Tucker, Jessica is not Sam's amnesiac ghost" Danny said, knowing that's where his friend was headed.

"It doesn't hurt to imagine" Tucker said.

"Close, but no cigar" Jessica thought.

The trio headed into the movie with Danny and Tucker still slightly ticked off over being bamboozled. Jessica sat next to Danny. Nightmerica featured all the typical horror movie stuff; blood, gore, sex, and drugs. During one scene, Jessica buried her face in Danny's shoulder. Danny's momentary fear was replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling. He tried to shake it off, as dating a girl he had just met less than a month ago would be disrespectful to Sam. Alas, despite his hardest, he continued to be attracted to Jessica.

Suddenly, everyone in the theater heard a high pitched girlish scream. They turned to see Tucker, curled up in a ball. There was a foul stench in the air.

"Tucker!" Danny and Jessica yelled, having immediately deduced that Tucker had soiled himself.

"Would you excuse me for a moment" Tucker said, goosestepping his way to the nearest bathroom.

Despite this, the rest of the movie went pretty well. Afterwards, Jessica and Danny met up with Tucker, who was hiding in a trashcan outside the theater out of embarrassment.

"So, how'd the movie go?" Tucker asked.

"It wasn't really all that scary" Jessica anwsered.

"It must of been pretty scary since it made Tucker piss himself" Danny commented. "In fact, man you might want to check your drawers I think you might have crapped yourself"

"It's not funny" Tucker pouted while Danny and Jessica burst out laughing. "Besides, I was tricked."

"Maybe it would have been better if you had seen the movie about the puppies" Danny said.

"You're not going to let me live this down, are you?" Tucker asked.

"Don't be so embarrassed, everyone gets scared from time to time" Jessica told him. "You're not the first person to pee themselves during a movie and you won't be the last, now get out of the trash can"

Tucker reluctantly crawled out of the trashcan covered in chewed up gum and popcorn bags. After wiping the garbage off, two teenagers walked out and started pointing and laughing at Tucker.

"Hey look! It's the wuss who pissed himself during the Nightmerica movie!" One teenager gawked.

"Someone get the baby his blankie and bottle" his friend joined in.

"Jerks" Tucker grumbled as the teens walked away. "I'm going home to make some improvements to my computer and play some video games"

"Yeah, and I've got to get home before my parents freak out and start looking for me" Danny said.

"But it's only 9:30" Tucker said.

"Yeah, but ever since Sam died they've been worried about me. Think I might turn to using drugs and alchohol to cope with the grief. And as if that wasn't enough, Jazz is now giving me therapy sessions" Danny explained.

"That sounds like it sucks" Jessica said.

"You have no idea" Danny replied. "Well, I've got to go, I'll see you two tomorrow"

"Alright, bye" Jessica bid farewell, waving as she headed towards the hotel.

When she got to her room, Gabriel was sitting at the end of the bed waiting for her.

"Hey Gabriel" Jessica greeted.

"Hello," Gabriel replied. "It seems you're adjusting to your new life as Jessica better than we expected."

"Thanks" Jessica said. "Gabriel, can I ask a favor?"

"Go ahead" Gabriel said.

"I want to see my grandmother again" Jessica requested.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel asked.

"I never really got a chance to say goodbye to her, so I was wondering…" Jessica said.

Gabriel pondered for a few minutes before giving his answer.

"Sure, but you can only appear to your grandmother in her dreams" Gabriel answered, snapping his fingers and turning Jessica into her original incarnation Sam. "And since I'm assuming you want to say goodbye to her as Sam"

"Thanks Gabriel" Sam said, giving Gabriel a bone crushing hug.

"Uh, I may be an angel but I still need to breathe" Gabriel gasped.

"Oh, sorry" Sam apologized, releasing Gabriel.

"One more thing, even though you are only visiting your grandmother's dreams, you can not disclose any information about your current life or even reveal the identity of your murderer" Gabriel said.

After being released, Gabriel threw some type of powder in her eyes. Sam blinked, rubbed her eyes and when she opened them was in the middle of a forest. The forest seemed like something you would see in a storybook or a fairy tale. Full of lush, green plants including flowers in colors such as yellow, red, pink, orange, purple, white, and blue, the forest was breathtaking. Sam followed a narrow trail that lead to a sparkling waterfall.

Sam immediately recognized the area as her favorite vacation spot. She and her family visited the forest every summer. Sitting on rock overlooking the river underneath the waterfall was Sam's grandmother. She was visibly much younger and wore a distressed look on her face.

Sam walked over to her grandmother and tapped her on the shoulder. Sam's grandmother turned around and upon seeing her, wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Samantha?!" Sam's grandmother stuttered, tears rolling down her face. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me; how have things been since… you know?" Sam asked.

"Things have been rapidly falling apart" Sam's grandmother revealed. "Your mother's resorted to using anti-depressants and other drugs to cope with your death. Your father on the other hand has avoided interraction with anyone"

"I'm surprised they even remembered I was their daughter" Sam said.

"Don't be so hard on your parents, they loved you dearly, they just had a hard time understanding your habits and interests" Sam's grandmother replied.

"How have you been?" Sam asked.

"Not so good. This isn't supposed to happen, a girl is supposed to attend her grandmother's funeral, not the other way around." Sam's grandmother replied.

"Maybe so, but like you always told me when I was little: everything happens for a reason" Sam said, hugging her grandmother before bidding a final farewell.

**Voice in my Head #2: Alright, time for some constructive critism. This chapter kinda felt like filler chapter. Giving two villains sympathetic backstories; an slightly overused cliché but I'll let it slide. The last part of this chapter was random and just seemed like you decided to just throw it in. Overall, I give this chapter a C at best. Hopefully the next chapter will be an improvement.**

**Thanks. Voice in my Head #1, you know what to do.**

**Voice in my Head #1: Timothy D. Does own Danny Phantom… 's first season on DVD. He does not own the show or any of its assets however. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
